It's Not Like
by PetPetAngel
Summary: For Rikusgurl on FAC. Rab x Johnny! Rab seems to have an interesting obsession with an interesting someone. On his way out one night, Johnny wakes up. What if Rab's not the only one with an obsession?


X

PetPetAngel: Well, sorry it took so long for me to put this up, I'm so lazy. But. My computer helped, so, it's not only my fault.

Trespasser: Most readers have no idea what you're talking about?

PetPetAngel: Scroll down, you'll get it. This is dedicated to Rikusgurl. Sorry it's so short.

X

It's Not Like

Written by:

PetPetAngel AKA Watashi no Chibi Tenshi

X

Fic Style/Type: One-Shot

Pairing: Johnny x Rab

Dedicated to: Rikusgurl

X

Summary: Rab has always had this strange habit of thinking of Johnny, because the boy amazed him in his own way, because he was different, strong. When leaving for a "Midnight Walk," Johnny catches him. And oh dear, what's this? Johnny thinks he likes Rab too!

We're all doomed.

X

Disclaimer: I do not own _Johnny Tremain,_ Esther Forbes is the proud writer. The plot idea is mine though, so please, no stealing.

X

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-ai. Like usual.

X

Rab's POV

X

I stared at Johnny from across the room, unaware that I was doing so. I felt my heart twinge as Johnny let a sigh slip past his lips, and felt my mouth begin to twitch into a small smile. I sighed, placing my face into my hands, and trying not to think. The less I thought about him, the better. I already had a good idea of what my heart and mind were telling me, but that didn't mean I was going to accept it.

It's not like it would ever work out.

It's not like he'd want to.

It's not like...

It's not like that.

I stood up quietly, but swiftly, and changed into my normal day time clothes. I cringed to myself as the floorboard under me creaked unnaturally loud. I looked over to Johnny, and let a large sigh of relief escape me as I noted that, indeed, the young one was still asleep. I went to the door, and cringed again as it too creaked. I looked back at Johnny, and I watched him shift to face me, but, thank god, his eyes were still closed. I couldn't let him catch me, not when I was this far.

"Rab...? Is that you?" Johnny asked me, roused from his sleep. I cursed under my breath, and looked back at him, his sapphire eyes bright despite the late hour. "Rab," he started quietly, "Where on earth are you going at this time? It's must be about midnight!" I sighed and nodded, walking over to him.

I climbed that ladder that led to his bed, and let it support me as I leaned over him. I grasped his shoulders, and pushed him back gently but firmly on the bed. "Please Johnny, don't worry. I'm just going for a walk, I need to clear my thoughts, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," I said, smiling, though my heart was doing flip-flops.

"Is everything okay Rab? Is something bothering you? Did I do something," he asked, and still in that small, quiet voice, "Would you like to talk about it," he asked, placing his hands on my forearms, staring at me directly in the face. "If something's wrong-" I couldn't take it, and placed my hand over his mouth gently, even though I'd rather kiss him, shushing him.

"Don't worry Johnny, nothing's wrong. If there was anything, you'd be the first to know. Don't worry," I told him sincerely. "Nothing's wrong, Johnny. Now go back to sleep, you'll need it." He looked ready to say something more, but laid down on the bed dishearteningly. He curled into a ball, and I felt my heart twinge in sympathy, feeling that I had hurt him somehow. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Rab...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course Johnny."

A sigh.

"Alright Rab. I trust you."

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Anytime Rab. Anytime."

And so I walked outside, bathed in the moonlight.

X

The next day, by sundown, I had noticed that Johnny looked very tired, exhausted even, despite the fact that I had told him to go back to sleep. "Johnny," I started, pulling him towards me, "Didn't you get any sleep last night? Were you awake the whole time I was gone?" I asked worriedly. He mumbled something I didn't catch, and rubbed his eyes while stifling a yawn.

"It's not like... I tried, Rab, I really did. I just... I don't know. I couldn't sleep after you left."

I sighed and led him upstairs, up to his bed. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," I mumbled to him. "You shouldn't have dared defied me," I said, struggling to keep my voice stern even through the ruthless teasing behind it all, "Now, you must suffer!" He chuckled, already seeing where I was going with this.

"Oh Prince Rab!" He said in a high shrilly girl voice, causing me to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Oh Prince Rab!" He repeated, turning towards me. "What sin has caused such an evil punishment! Early retirement, oh dear! Oh my! I don't think I can take it! I feel faint!"

I caught him as he fell back on me overdramatically, and stared into his eyes. I saw that he was biting his cheeks from laughing, so I couldn't help but start chuckling, and then we rolling around on the floor. "By gods, Johnny! Give me a warning next time you're going to try something like that!" I wrapped an arm around his shoulders reflexively to balance myself.

When we had collected ourselves, I had been clutching my sides which were hurting from laughing so hard. "Boys?" Uncle Lorne asked, walking in, "Is everything okay? I heard quite a bit of noise up here."

"Sorry Uncle, Johnny looked tired and I figured that he should rest. We, uh, had an, uh, interesting conversation on the way." I couldn't help but look away at the strange look on his face.

"That _must've_beem quiet a conversation indeed. Now my boy, Johnny, you do look quite a bit tired, maybe you _should_ take Rab's advice and sleep awhile."

"Uh... Sure...?" I grabbed his wrist hurriedly and led him to our room, not wanting to know what my Uncle was muttering under his breath. I gestured Johnny into his bed, and he crawled in begrudgingly. Unconsciously, I leant forward to Johnny's figure, and lightly, gently even, kissed his eyelids, feeling them flutter under my lips. I jerked away immediately after I realized what I had done. I went to climb down the ladder, but Johnny grasped my wrist lightly. "Johnny, I'm-" He pulled me back and I stumbled into his welcoming embrace.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, but-!"

"Then don't say you're sorry."

"But Johnny... It's not like that-"

"It _is_ like that, Rab. Trust me, it is."

"Johnny..."

"Not a word Rab, not a word."

"Not one to say," as I turned around to face him. I grasped his cheeks and caressed one with my thumb, looking into Johnny's eyes. His eyes were shining, I noticed. Was-...? Was he afraid? I nervously lowered my face to his, stopping centimeters from his face, thinking over my choice. Should I? I never had time to think, as Johnny stepped on his tip-toes and placed his lips on mine briefly.

I gasped.

He looked away blushing.

"Johnny- I-"

"Sorry, maybe it's not like that- I-"

"Johnny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shush up."

And I kissed him.

"Alright," he said.

He brought me down to the bed and I encircled my arms securely around his waist, causing him to blush as he placed his head hesitantly on my chest. "Rab?"

"Hmmm?"

"What were you doing?"

"What?"

"When you left... That night, what were you doing?"

"Thinking of you. I didn't see how it was possible."

"Oh. Rab?"

"Uh?"

"Next time, I'm going with you." I sighed, but smiled to myself. "It's not like-"

"It is."

Rab closed his eyes, sighed, and smiled, hugging Johnny tighter.

X

PetPetAngel: **_I hope you like it Rikusgurl, I didn't mean for it to take so long, my computer had different ideas. Sorry it's so short and bad...Please leave a comment though, and boy, I have so many different mental images in my head. I would request another Pic, but that's oh so rude, and oh the same topic? Well, I just hope you like it. Leave a comment, click the 'Submit Comment' button, and leave an anonymous review._**

And to other readers, did anyone else see Johnny and Rab together as a couple?

Sincerely,

PetPetAngel


End file.
